Depths of Deceit
by Belil-Gaviel
Summary: When Elrond recieves a letter from Galadriel, he must send his loved ones on a dangerous quest to save Gandalf from certain destruction.
1. The Lake

Depths of Deceit  
  
Chapter One  
  
Three elves and a human man lay languishing in the welcome warmth of the sun. It was the first clear day in a fortnight and the occupants of Imladris were soaking up every welcome moment.  
  
"Oh! I'll get you for that!" squealed a feminine voice. Legolas closed his eyes and a contented smile snuck across his handsome face. They were at it again. Now he knew what he and Estel had put the Lord of Imladris through. The twins, Estel and he had opted for the partially shaded area of the forest, and a much needed rest. Haldir had left a moment ago to see what his wife was up to in the lake. Obviously the captain of warriors had not learned to stay away from the lake when it was occupied by two devilish she-elves.  
  
Legolas couldn't fault the maidens for their enthusiasm. It had been almost a year since they had seen each other. He and Estel never let more than a few months go by between visits if they could help it. Legolas was brought out of his reminiscing by a loud masculine yelp. "He can deal with them himself." He muttered under his breath. Trying to ignore it, the yelling got louder and the splashing more frantic, he found he could not resist seeing what was happening to his friend.  
  
Heaving a huge sigh, more for the sake of current company than in any reluctance to join the merriment clearly heard by the Valar, he made his way around the rocks and trees that blocked the view of the water.  
  
What he saw made him double over with laughter. Belil and Nilmandra had attacked the warrior and were trying to dunk him under the water. Throughout the valiant efforts of the women and all the flying water, Haldir's hair remained frustratingly bone dry. That was the reason for all the noise. The girls had nearly drowned every Noldor elf and had finally come up with one they could not "coax" under the water.  
  
At that moment, Haldir noticed Legolas on the bank, shaking with laughter.  
  
"Quit your laughing and come claim what is yours!" Haldir growled through a grin on his face.  
  
Legolas took one look at the determined lines of his wife's face and quickly made a decision. "At this point, nin mellon, I do not think I want what is mine." He got out before another fit of laughter assailed him. That was all the distraction the golden haired girls needed. Belil dove under the water and yanked Haldir's feet out from under him as Nilmandra shoved him backwards.  
  
The three came up sputtering and the girls laughed at Haldir's "drowned rat" look.  
  
"Legolas!" Belil called to the prince, "My handsome warrior looks like your ferret after his bath!" And she squealed in mock terror as Haldir made a lunge for her. While the couple battled it out, Nilmandra slowly made her way to the shore. Legolas noted the barely concealed mischief in her eyes.  
  
"Care to join us husband?" Nilmandra asked in her sexiest voice. "The water is so refreshing." As she got closer, the object of her attention started to back away.  
  
"And suffer the same fate as Haldir?" Legolas assumed a fearful look, "I think not."  
  
"Oh, prissy elf, ruin our fun." Nilmandra pouted. Her sad look usually worked on the golden haired prince, and this time was no different. She managed to get her husband to stop backing away with her fake feminine sadness, and when she reached him, he didn't know what hit him.  
  
As Nilmandra reached to wrap her arms around her beloved, a huge grin lit upon her face and she moved like lightening. Instead of feeling the warm embrace of his wife, Legolas felt the icy embrace of the lake.  
  
Haldir and Belil stood in mute shock. They had ceased their battle in time to see Legolas go flying into the water. Belil looked over at her sister and saw her own shock mirrored there. Obviously Nilmandra had not expected to accomplish her task. Both she-elves made eye contact and they were the first to give free rein to their mirth.  
  
Nilmandra choked back her laughter and in a flash was screaming, running for the trees, her victim in hot pursuit.  
  
"Well, we will not see them for the rest of the day." Haldir stated simply, finally emerging from his shock. He reached for Belil's hand and found her racing for the shore. "Where are you going?" he asked, stunned.  
  
Belil didn't even stop as she hollered over her shoulder, "You do not think I will let him have her after she bested him do you?" She answered with a question of her own.  
  
Haldir shook his head, grinning and wondering why he had ever subjected himself to joining this odd family, even as he proceeded to follow and save Legolas from certain "injury".  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The feud was still on when everyone started to gather in the dining hall. The girls fairly flew into the room begging Elrond to starve the prince and the warrior to save them from harm.  
  
The ever distinguished Lord rolled his eyes and prayed to the Valar to save HIM from certain insanity. The walls of Imladris nearly crumbled when all the children were home. But as far as Elrond was concerned, he would build Imladris a thousand times over again if it meant hearing laughter and happiness within it.  
  
"I can not starve those who have become like sons to me." Elrond said firmly. If the girls had known him better, they would have clearly seen the glitter of amusement in his eyes. Instead they became quite nervous as the raised eyebrow drew steadily closer.  
  
As he reached the girls, Elrond replaced his hands with those of the small feminine ones that were barring anyone entrance to anyone wishing entrance into the hall. "I can, however, keep any ill from befalling you maidens while within this room. Go sit." He commanded. After they had completed his bidding, Elrond released the door and stepped back.  
  
Four elves and a human nearly piled into Elrond, so great was their need to capture the devils in elf clothing. The lord of Imladris was an imposing figure with his arms crossed and a deep frown set on his face.  
  
"Ada." and "Lord Elrond" were heard in softened voices, clearly chastised by the look. All who faced that look found something infinitely fascinating with the floor.  
  
"We did not know you were here yet, father." Elladan mumbled.  
  
"I figured that." Elrond said, hiding a smile. "But it all stops here. I wish peace with my evening meal." And he added, ever so softly, "You can resume your war when they have quit this room." His eyes twinkling with merriment, he sat himself in his chair and awaited the meal.  
  
"It's not fair." Belil confided in her friend. "They have the twins and Estel involved now"  
  
"We are in for it now." Nilmandra swallowed nervously as she caught the gleam in her husbands' eyes. "I do not think I will ever leave this room."  
  
"It is rather pretty," Belil stated wryly. "Just where I wanted to spend all of eternity."  
  
Surprise was written all over the girls when, after the nightly meal was done, all the boys quietly quit the dining hall, announcing that a stroll in the gardens was in order.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, how do you like this one? Pretty funny huh? It is still a work in progress, though I do have 3 chapters finished. As I said, this one will have much more detail, thus being longer. I hope you laughed during this one, the next one gets better when the boys reveal what they've done to get the girls back from the episode at the lake!!!! (grins) 


	2. Ants!

A/N Thank you so much to "Lady of Legolas" for her kind review. I was really nervous about posting my stories, but I think I can keep on going (smiles). By the way, Lady of Legolas, if you read "Spirit Sisters" it explains how Legolas and Haldir came to be married. It was my first story, please read and I hope you enjoy.  
  
I also want to thank Paper Crane for her review. It was honest and very helpful. I just may take you up on that offer of help if I need it. (grins) I hope you like my second story better.  
  
Ok, enough of this, let's get on with the story! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Chapter 2  
  
Nilmandra and Belil made it to their respective bedrooms without further incident. Hugging as they parted ways as if they would never see each other again. They would soon be alone with their husbands, and no telling what the males had planned.  
  
Screams erupted in the hallway as both maidens left the chambers much quicker than they had entered. Flying into each others arms, breathing heavily, and shaking like leaves.  
  
"Ants?" Belil questioned  
  
"Thousands" Nilmandra shuddered. It seemed as if the boys had got them back after all. In the middle of each bed was a small dish of honey. Presumably to keep the wretched insects on the bed.  
  
"How did they do it in so short a time?" Belil wondered aloud.  
  
"I have not the knowledge, dear sister. But here they come now." Nilmandra's voice was grim as she spotted the infidels strutting down the hallway toward the tightly clutched pair. The blonde beauties glared at the five devils who were valiantly trying to stifle their laughter.  
  
Haldir reached for his a'mael (beloved) and pulled her from Nilmandra's embrace into one of his own. "Truce?" he whispered. Belil glanced at over at her friend. Nilmandra proved to be a tougher nut to crack.  
  
"We are not going in there until every last ant has been removed." She stated with her chin high and a no nonsense tone. "Come fea seler, (spirit sister) it is our turn for a stroll." With that both girls headed for the gardens.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir groaned loudly in protest. "When we had thought up this prank, we had not considered the cost." The younger twin said.  
  
It is going to take forever to clean them up" Elladan whimpered  
  
"Well, if we ever want to sleep tonight we had better get at it." Legolas said. Haldir leaned close to Legolas' ear and whispered,  
  
"And if we want to feel those precious arms around us when we wake in the night." He chuckled when Legolas' eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that.  
  
Grinning good naturedly, Legolas shoved Haldir in the direction of his room while he turned for his own door.  
  
"I will help the prince," Elrohir laughed. "He may be frightened of the bugs." The younger twin darted into the fair haired elf's chambers narrowly missing a shot from him.  
  
The other three headed for Haldir's room, not looking forward to the chore ahead of them. "Ants! What were they thinking?" Was Haldir's last thought as they passed through the threshold into the bedroom.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As Nilmandra rose the next morning, the sun was just about to announce it's presence. Her feet sprang back up on the bed and a look of complete disgust crossed her beautiful face. She could not stop herself from reaching out and smacking her husband's rear.  
  
Legolas was up in a mere second, standing on the bed in full naked glory, ready to take on whatever evil thing had frightened his beloved.  
  
"There are still ants in here" Nilmandra hissed as she pointed at two of the interlopers scurrying across the floor. Legolas fell into a heap on the bed, laughing.  
  
"You are too much, my love." He smiled with all the love within his heart shining in his eyes. Reaching for the elf maid who was the cause of his emotions, he tumbled her back onto the bed beside him, memories of the night heating his elven blood. "What is your rush to be up this day anyway?" He asked, burrowing his face into hair as soft as a coney's fur.  
  
"Belil and I wanted to spend the day at the lake again." Nilmandra said even as she snuggled deeper into her husband's arms. "But maybe I can spare a few more moments."  
  
As Legolas kissed lips that were just as passionate as his own, a frantic knock beat upon their chamber door.  
  
"Nilmandra! Are you awake?" Belil asked of the closed door. Legolas groaned, kissed his wife one more time, and muttered,  
  
"Haldir should keep better control of his inya (female)." Getting out of bed, he reached for his breeches. "Thank god they had locked the door." He thought to himself.  
  
"Just getting dressed!" Nilmandra called back brightly. "I'll meet you in the dining hall."  
  
"I am going to have a talk with that warrior" Legolas said to no one in particular.  
  
"Whatever for my love?" Nilmandra asked distractedly as she donned her shirt and reached for her sword. The girls never went a day without their matching swords. A piece of their souls had gone into each of the mithril crafts and leaving it behind was like leaving a child behind.  
  
"About letting his wife rise before the birds." Legolas answered, out of sorts. He liked slowly waking up beside his wife, and this day, because of ants and a sister, he felt cheated of it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Good day, Lord Elrond." Belil greeted the dark haired elf sitting at the end of the table. Elrond quickly masked the worry he had been feeling over the letter from Lothlorien that had arrived with Haldir two days ago. He smiled at the fair maiden. "I trust all is well. I see no injuries that need my immediately attention." He smiled with fatherly indulgence. All these young ones under his roof would either age him before his time, or keep him young.  
  
"Oh, they got us back." Belil stated as she sat near the dark haired Lord. "With ants in our beds." She added, wrinkling her nose in distaste. She jumped when the renowned lord suddenly roared with laughter.  
  
"Oh, that is a new one!" Elrond's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I do not believe that that prank has been pulled in Imladris for millennia. Do tell what brought this upon you."  
  
Belil recovered from her shock, and returned his laughter with her own beaming smile. "Oh, Nilmandra bested Legolas at the lake yesterday." She said.  
  
"Oh, how?" Elrond leaned in closer, thoroughly intrigued.  
  
"She overtook him and bodily threw him into the water." Belil giggled. And Nilmandra found her friend and the Lord lost in a fit of laughter as she entered the hall.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Legolas finished dressing and left his room, but instead of heading for breakfast, he crept to the door of Haldir's room. Listening outside, he detected the rhythmic breathing of a sleeping elf and slipped quietly inside the room, barely even moving the air around him. Looking towards the bed, he spotted the still sleeping form of the doomed warrior. Suppressing an evil chuckle, Legolas moved to the side of the bed. With the skill of an elf and the grace of a cat he leapt onto the unsuspecting elf and pinned him to the bed.  
  
"Do you know what your woman interrupted this morning?" He growled in mock fury.  
  
Haldir tried to rub his eyes and found them in the iron grip of slim elven hands.  
  
"What are you talking about, prince?" He asked in a sleep filled voice.  
  
"Your wife has the worst timing, captain." Legolas chuckled as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What are you..." Haldir started to repeat his question, but stopped short when he realized that the female in question was not there. He groaned and changed his tactics. "What has she done now?"  
  
"She cheated me of my morning routine." Legolas slapped the warrior's knee. "You should tie her to the bed." He tried to keep a straight face on that one.  
  
"How was I to know, I was sleeping!" Haldir defended himself, still trying to clear the fog from his brain.  
  
"Oh, nin mellon, (my friend) marriage has softened you. I remember a time when I would not have made it through that door before an arrow was quivering, deep in my flesh." Legolas yelped as he was unceremoniously dumped on the floor by a well placed shove from Haldir's foot. Bouncing back up, Legolas threw a pillow at the golden head, "Time to get up. Our wives are planning a trip to the lake, and I fear they will need us to keep them out of mischief." He giggled as he ducked a pillow aimed at his head. "Last one to breakfast carries the bags" And he ran out the door, his laughter echoing through the hallway.  
  
Moods were light and the banter teasing as a Lord, his twin sons, his adoptive son, and four adopted elves broke their fast. Elladan glanced often at this father, sensing something was bothering him. As everyone prepared to leave the table, excited for the day to begin, Elrond gained the attention of the twins.  
  
"Please find Glorfindel, he is probably in the library, and meet me in my study." With a flip of his robes, he was gone. Elves and human looked at each other, worry written on every face.  
  
"What was in that letter?" Elladan asked of the fair haired warrior.  
  
Haldir turned to the older twin, confusion clearly showing in his eyes. "I have no clue, Ell. I was instructed not to open it."  
  
"Well, there is only one way to find out, brother." Elrohir lightly smacked his twin on the back. "Let us go find Glorfi." He shot a twinkling smile at Estel for using the childhood nickname the human had chosen for the divine advisor of ada.  
  
"We will be at the lake if there is need of us." Haldir called to the identical retreating heads.  
  
"Yes, you children go play while us adults take care of important matters." Elrohir called over his shoulder, making a mental note to send someone else to retrieve them should the need arise. He would definitely get a second bath after that remark.  
  
TBC 


	3. So It Begins

A/N Well, I am not getting as many reviews as I had hoped (pouts) but the ones I have gotten are great! Thanks to all who have reviewed.  
  
Without further ado, I give you chapter 3. Sorry it has taken me so long to post it, but fanfic wasn't online for a while. Enjoy! And review please!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Haldir was the last to the breakfast table, so he did indeed carry the bags. The look of adoration he received from Belil as she added her bag to his load made every ounce worth it.  
  
At the lake, Estel watched the happy couples from the shade of a large boulder. Feelings of joy almost burst his heart, so happy was he to see the love his friends had found. Smiling he turned his thoughts inward and memories of the Lady Arwen took over. Settling back more comfortably, he placed his pipe stem more tightly between his teeth and hoped that the flying water would not reach him.  
  
If the mood at the lake was light and carefree, the atmosphere in the study was the complete opposite.  
  
The twins sat watching their father's advisor as he read the letter Elrond had received. They became increasingly alarmed with each second that passed as Glorfindel's face paled steadily. Elrohir snuck a peek at his father and a jolt of fear raced through his heart. He had never seen ada look more helpless of heart.  
  
"Oh my." Glorfindel whispered, tearing his eyes off the letter and looking at the slumped shouldered form of his Lord. "What are we to do?"  
  
Elrond sighed and rubbed his face. "We must get word to him as quickly as possible." Elrond visibly struggled to regain his composure as he looked toward his sons. "You must do this, my sons." Elrond's voice cracked. "Your grandmother, Galadriel, has forseen you on this quest." He crumpled even more as he whispered, "I do not want to send you on this one. Oh, valar, I do not want to."  
  
Elladan rose from the chair, his brother on his heels. Both embraced their father, but it was the older one who spoke. "Ada, what can be so bad? What is it we must do?"  
  
Estel ended up wetter than the water he was trying to avoid. Now the five friends were laying in the grass, drying glistening bodies when Legolas brought up the episode at breakfast. "I have never seen Lord Elrond so disturbed." He said. He looked to Haldir, concern written on his elven features. "Something in that letter has affected him greatly."  
  
"I fear you are the bearer of some very bad news, nin mellon." Nilmandra said as she rolled over, propped herself up on an elbow and ran slim fingers through her quickly drying tresses.  
  
"The Lady of Light was not in the greatest form when she sent me on with that letter. She warned me to be careful." The warrior sighed deeply. "Danger sang in my blood and I did not want my a'mael to come on this journey." He reached for Belil's hand and looked pointedly at the elf prince and Estel, "But keeping her from her fea seler is like keeping the two of you apart."  
  
"We understand, mellonamin." (my friend) Estel spoke quietly, worry for his father in his very voice. "I think it would be wise to return to the house soon. I feel we may be needed." The rangers words echoed exactly what the elves had been feeling all morning, thus Estel had gotten a lot less wet than if nothing had been preying on the elves' minds. In silence, the companions headed back to the house with heavy hearts, fearing what they would find.  
  
The room was dark. The only light to be found was coming from the palantir which illuminated the slim hands that commanded it.  
  
"So, Galadries, you still live and you have felt my presence." A sneering voice broke the silence. The voice was neither deep nor high pitched, no hint of gender. "Your warning has come too late, Lady of Light, to be of any use now." With a wave of the pale hand, the seeing stone darkened and a disembodied voice cackled in the resulting darkness. "I fear your soul will crumble with guilt when I am done." The shuffeling of feet could be heard long before the knock on the door. "Enter." The voice said.  
  
"You called for us, master." The orc said in his growly voice.  
  
"Yes Virt." Came the reply. "Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes master. We will be ready to leave at dawn." The orc was nervous around his master. The evil radiating off the robed figure in front of him rivaled that of an entire orc army with wargs.  
  
The cruel eyes turned on the human standing slightly behind the disgusting orc. If an orc was nervous of this being, a human man could be nothing but terrified.  
  
"And you, Linyc, are your men ready?" The voice asked of him.  
  
Linyc had to swallow a few time to be sure his voice would not betray him before he spoke. "Yes master, we will also be ready at dawn." A cold shiver ran down his spine. Linyc wished he had not answered the letter that had led him to this employ.  
  
"Good. All is going as planned." The voice sounded pleased and both orc and man relaxed ever so slightly. Then the eyes narrowed on the two and the tension in the room intensified. "There is no room for error. You *must not* fail!"  
  
The dark haired lord touched each of his sons' faces, pain at what he must do echoing in the depths of his eyes.  
  
"My sons, lights of my life." Elrond started. "The mirror has shown your grandmother many things, but this is the first time I wish it never existed."  
  
"Ada," Elrohir spoke. "Please tell us what you know." He pleaded with his father. Their hearts were breaking.  
  
"I cannot tell you much." Elrond sighed, fighting the helpless feelings deep within his soul. "Galadries only saw that Mithrandir is in great peril from someone in his past, long before even I was born."  
  
"Who, ada?" Elladan asked.  
  
"I cannot utter the name, for that is one of the powers that this creature holds. It is safer if you do not know too much." Elrond walked to the window, gazing into the scene below where four elves and ahuman man sat on benches, talking quietly.  
  
"What do you mean by this power?" The twins asked in unison, clearly puzzled. They had never known their father to withhold information from them, and definitely not information that could mean danger.  
  
"Speaking this devils name aloud, or even writing it, can bring doom faster than you know." Elrond explained. But we do have a symbol for the name." The Lord of Imladris went back to his desk and fished through one of the drawers that was always kept locked. "Ahh, here it is." He said, unrolling a parchment that had to be several millennia old. The twins and Glorfindel leaned in closer to look at what was on the page. The writing was so ancient that the twins could not read it, but the symbol was as clear as the day it was drawn. What the boys saw was this:  
  
"Remember this symbol my sons." Elrond said quietly. "This creature is so vain that this symbol is on every servant of it's evil." "Yes, ada." The murmered as they committed the drawing to memory. "But what must we do?" Elladan asked.  
  
Elrond dug through another drawer and came up with a small , rolled parchment, tied and sealed. "You must take this to Mithrandir with all haste. He is in the small town of Morthond about a fortnights journey west of here." The Lord gave a few more directions to his serious sons before he sent them off to prepare to leave at dawn. When Glorfindel turned to leave also, Elrond spoke softly. "Glorfindel, a'mael mellon, please stay with me a moment longer." (beloved friend)  
  
Glorfindel could hear the sound of his Lord's heart breaking in his voice. The trusted advisor asked no questions. He knew that Elrond would not send those dearest to his heart if it were not absolutely the only path open to him. Glorfindel also knew of the dangers that tore at this fathers heart. "Oh, yes," He thought as he stood silently and waited for his friend to speak, "I know that symbol very well." He had come too close to wearing it himself.  
  
"What is going on in there?" Estel paced the parameters of the terrace. "They have been in there too long." The human son of Elrond only stated the obvious,but his friends understoon. They felt the same agitation. All five looked up expectantly asthey heard the slight sounds of elves approaching. Under normal circumstances, a human would never have heard the approach, but growing up with elves had honed the humans senses to strengths never known to man.  
  
Estel rushed up to his brothers, his worry etched on their faces also. "Tell me what this was about." He commanded in his most serious tone.  
  
Elladan grabbed his human brother by the shoulders and steered him to where the others were waiting with held breaths. "Lets sit with everyone so I will not have to explain this more than once." He said, voice grim.  
  
"Gandalf? In trouble?" Legolas said. We have to help, Ell." He was shocked that the twins were not accepting his help.  
  
"My grandmother's vision only showed myself and Ro." Elladan stated firmly.  
  
"Well, I am going to talk to ada." Estel said and before anyone could stop him, he was gone. Six elves could only watch his retreating back with mouths agape.  
  
Glorfindel could not stand the silence any longer and reached for his Lord. Elrond collapsed into the comforting arms of his friend. It only took a moment for Elrond to regain his composure and when he did, Glorfindel spoke. "I will go with them, my Lord, if you but allow it." Really, it was not a question, but a statement. Elrond knew his friend would go, permitted or not. Dark eyes set below famous brows filled with relief and a shaky smile was directed at Glorfindel. "If you wish, trusted friend." Inwardly, the Lord sighed. His sons would be safe with this elf.  
  
Both elves turned at the timid knock on the door. Elrond inhaled a deep breath and firmly said, "Come in."  
  
Estel opened the door and stepped inside the study.  
  
"I was wondering what took you, my son." Elrond grinned at his adopted child.  
  
Now that Estel was here to confront his father, he didn't know where to begin. "Ada?" was his pathetic attempt. He did not know what he would do if his father would not let him help.  
  
Elrond just smiled, knowing full well why his youngest was in this room, and waited for him to find the words.  
  
Estel took a deep breath and plunged right in, turning into the king his destiny held. "I'm going with them." He stated firmly.  
  
Elrond smiled, much to the relief of the young human, with pride shining in his eyes, "Then pack your bags, son of my heart, they leave at dawn."  
  
Night found Nilmandra and Legolas arguing, fierce, but quietly lest they wake someone.  
  
"You are not going without me, and that is final." Nilmandra's nerves were frayed. They had been fighting for hours.  
  
"No you are not." Her husband spoke just as fiercely.  
  
"You cannot stop me, husband." Her glare was almost enough to rival that of Lord Elrond's.  
  
Legolas sighed, this was going nowhere. He decided to try a different approach and prey on her love for him. "A'mael, I could not live if something were to happen to you." He said in a soft voice and pulled her into his arms. Nilmandra hugged him tightly to her for a moment, long enough to let his hopes soar that she would stay behind. Then she popped that bubble of hope as she spoke in his ear.  
  
"I feel that way too, my love. I would rather die beside you." Then she pulled back and looked her prince in the eye. "I'm going." Legolas pulled her close again, forcing the air out of her lungs with his show of emotions.  
  
"So be it." Was all he said. "Lets hope there are no ants." Nilmandra giggled to lighten the mood.  
  
In the room across the hall, a similar scene was playing out. Belil was just as stubborn about going as was her husband about her staying within the safety of Imladris.  
  
"You know I can fight. You have seen what I can do. Remember the trip to Mirkwood?" Belil was at the window, looking at the stars. She heard her husband sigh and come up behind her, but he did not touch. He was waiting for her to finish then he would say his peace. Belil spun around and grabbed Haldir by the hands, bringing their joined hands to her heart. "I do not want to spend one day without you. I'll be careful" Just as her warrior opened his mouth to speak, she giggled and said, "Besides, do you think Legolas will win this one? Would you leave me here alone?"  
  
TBC  
  



End file.
